monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BarbarianKnight3/New Fashion Lines :D
I said yesterday in my blog about the new dolls that I might blog about the new fashion lines. Well, seeing as Valentines Day is so dull and I hate it, I'm gonna blog about the new lines. First of, Ghouls Rule. I must admit, it's not my favourite. I think it's because I'm not used to seeing such catwalk-like designs in a fashion dolls line. Blame the "pink and preppy" reputation Barbie's given fashion dolls. But I think some of the designs are quite unique and cool. I love all the moons and fur on Clawdeen's outfit. The leathery catsuitness...I'm not keen on, but it's definatley fashionista-y, suiting Clawdeen great. But her mask does look like it could poke someone's eye out. XD Frankie...now I love Frankie's. It's got that classic Frankenstien feel...which is what the line is supposed to do. But Frankie's look is probably my favourite. Her hair! It's so...big! I'm not so keen on Draculaura's look, I love the wings and such, but the whiteness of reminds me of the desperate times I've tried to find a top that matches my killer skirt, shoes, hair, accessories combo and get stuck wearing a plain white top. The white just kind of sticks out a bit to me...I have a weird judgement on fashion. And Cleo's look...she reminds me of the Egyptian underworld. She's dark and misty. It's so cool. But haven't I seen that look on the big Sweet 1600 group picture, only less..."dark"? I just hope they don't release a Sweet 1600 Cleo, cause then people will whine it looks too much like Ghouls Rule look. Cleo's fashions never get enough love. :( Roller Maze, Roller Derby sounds cool, and if Roller Maze is a school Roller Derby team, that'd be cool. If it's just general rollerskating wear...it's still cool. Frankie and Lagoona's styles look a bit plain at the moment...but from what I heard they COULD still be in the prototype stage. The pictures I've found are aren't clear enough to judge them anyway. But Ghoulia and Operetta...AWESOME! I love Ghoulia's brain helmet. I've always found it odd that all though she doesn't eat brains like classic zombies, Ghoulia still has references to brains in her clothing, it's kooky but cool. Her outfit reminds me of her Dead Tired look cause of the pattern, but I still think it's cool. Very Ghoulia. :D And Operetta, from what I can make out on her box and doll, she looks awesome. So retro and stylish. And finally Dot Dead Georegeous, from what I can make out from the blurry images, they doll's dresses look quite funky and pretty. Operetta's is so rock-and-roll. Lagoona looks like she'll have super cool hair, I love her hair styles, especially her DotD, mohawks FTW. And Spectra...I can't make her out, but Spectra's in a line. Fans have been begging for a DotD Spectra...DDG looks a bit like a dance setting, so it's the closest thing. :D Any I've forgotten? Hope not. I know most of you might disagree with my views but...I can have an opinion. Besides, I can't wait to see more of these lines! I'd love to design some GR, RM and DDG looks for my own characters. Category:Blog posts